


Welcome To Night Vale, Dear Hermits

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil changes his appearance, Crossover, Dimension Warping, M/M, scientists - Freeform, shenanigans involving science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: This is based off of chapter 15 of Melodyofthesea’s one shot book.Grian brings Doc and Scar to Night Vale for Science and ends up  Being the most sciencey out of them.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, No hermit relationships Besides friendship
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Welcome To Night Vale, Dear Hermits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodyofthesea77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyofthesea77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hermitcraft Request Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414290) by [Melodyofthesea77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyofthesea77/pseuds/Melodyofthesea77). 



> If you haven’t read melody’s chapter 15 yet you should do that first otherwise this ain’t going to make a bit of sense.

If Cecil it was a fairly normal day, well as normal as night vale gets. Straightening his tie he plucks his glasses off his face with his tentacles and cleans them on his shirt, before causing them to vanish into his tattoos once more. Giving Koshek one last pat he leaves the bathroom and gets ready for the show. 

For those who might not be aware, Cecil is Night Vale’s Radio host. Night Vale Is a Beautiful little desert community The sun is hot the moon is beautiful and mysterious lights pass overhead as everyone pretends to be asleep. We have nothing to fear except ourselves. We are unholy, awful people. Fear ourselves with silence. Look down, Night Vale. Look down and forget what you've done.

As Cecil idly spins in his chair he begins to speak into his microphone, “Why hello listeners, did you enjoy the hours of dripping blood sounds. I know I did. Anyways, let’s get on with today’s news, the town council has returned, from… wherever they were. The faceless old woman who lives in your home is excited to see you as you return from wherever you were,” As Cecil talks of happenings around town three people were preparing to visit Night Vale. One of whom is a citizen returning for a home visit after many years away. The other two know nothing of Night Vale but are scientists who insisted on seeing what their friend was doing.

“Anyhow, you all know John Peters, you know, the farmer, his crop of imaginary corn is growing wonderfully this year. I’m told it’s Beautiful golden corn. Oh, oh dear, listeners I have horrible news. Carlos, my Beautiful, wonderful, amazing Carlos is getting his haircut. I know we agreed on every six months but this is just horrible, it wasn’t even that long. Listeners we now go to the weather,” As he says this a jaunty upbeat toon starts to play through the radio. 

Cecil takes this opportunity to have a look and see what the town was up to, from just beyond the town sign three figures stood having a conversation with John Peters, you know, the farmer. Seeing this Cecil squeals in delight pulling out his phone so he could message Carlos. Once he’s done this he flicks the on-air sign-on and starts talking.

“So, listeners, the most amazing thing just happened. I was taking a look around the town just seeing what’s up you know, and I saw three figures talking to John Peters, you know, the farmer. One of them we all know, it’s Grian. Oh, I remember the day he left, he told us he was headed off somewhere to go and explore what’s beyond Night Vale. He was the cutest kid his little freckles always playing hide and seek. Anyways he appears to have brought some friends. Oh, they are scientists, how wonderful! They appear to be heading down Main Street probably heading towards home. They have stopped at the café probably getting some food. Oh, Grian, tell your father off for getting his hair cut for me would you?”

…………..

As Grian, Doc and Scar left John Peters invisible corn Field and started heading towards Grian’s parents’ house they started to hear music. It was coming from most shops. Doc looks quizzically at Grian.

“Oh, that's just the weather,” Grian explains, waving at Hiram McDaniels who was walking by. 

Doc opens his mouth to ask Grian something, but a smooth voice fills the air instead, saying something about having great news. Grian’s ears immediately turn red as the radio host starts talking about how amazing it is that Grian’s back and how he brought friends. Grian ushers both of his friends into the café where he receives some instruction from the radio host. Rolling his eyes he says, “Did he wait six months?”

Doc hisses, “Who are you talking to?” While Scar stands awkwardly looking at the pictures around the shop. 

They both jump when the radio responds to Grian’s question, “Well, he did. But that’s not the point. Anyways, the friends that my son brought with him are very interesting,” As Cecil describes Doc and Scar, Grian starts getting little purple freckles dotted around his cheek as his blush deepens. 

He ushered them out of the shop and hurries towards his house once there, he shuts the door and falls onto the couch mortified. 

“So… what’s up with your freckles?” Scar asks as he sits down next to Grian.

Grian lets out a sigh before answering, “The radio guy is my dad, his form isn’t really consistent but he always has these purple tattoos that can turn from ink into flesh or whatever,” at this he pulls up his sweater showing the moving runes and freckles, ”I inherited some and they move around. They normally don’t move into visible areas, and here they aren’t that uncommon a lot of people have them.”

It was at this moment when the radio host announced the show over and that they would be playing sounds of void screechers until the next show. 

Doc looks up at Grian as if begging for an explanation. Grian just shrugs as he switches the radio off. Doc starts questioning Grian when a tall man in a lab coat walks in quickly hugging Grian and then introducing himself. When Cecil gets home it becomes utter chaos.

………..

“That was… informative,” Doc says as they make their way back to the location Xisuma would be getting them from. 

Scar nods in agreement before asking, “How do you know they are your actual parents? How do you know they didn’t steal you or anything?”

Grian gives an eerie grin at this before pushing his bangs up and revealing a third eye. This eye was a brilliant purple color 

Scar stubbles and Doc lets out a panicked hiss.

“Oh, and please don’t bring my eye up. If someone asks you can tell them. It’s rather unsettling to most people,” Grian requests as Xisuma teleports them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this and have a good day/night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strange Lights Pass Overhead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222235) by [Im_A_Freakin_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Freakin_Unicorn/pseuds/Im_A_Freakin_Unicorn)




End file.
